Remia (God Genesis)
|-|Human Form= |-|True Form= Summary Remia is the third oldest angel created by God. She is blessed with the grace of strength. Which increases her power gradually with each successful hit. She is one of the most powerful angels, and one of God's favorite creations. She is responsible for governing angels, inciting war, handling negotiations, creating angel spells, training Seraphs, and giving her God council. She is an extremely battle hungry angel. To the level of surpassing Ares, the God of war himself. She is the least trusted angel when it comes to council and negotiations, as all of her methods involve war of some kind. For this reason, Duma, Aniel, Azazel, and Michael take her place instead regarding handling important affairs. She is disliked by her own kind, however Lucifer fancies her younger sister. Remia actually does not care for God at all. As she wants to fight God herself. Remia is only used as a trump card for heaven. She has killed plenty of lesser gods, earning her the title of God Slayer. She is resented by demons, gods, and angels. At some point she leaves heaven, and instead creates her own realm called Gladius. She fell in love with Ares, due to how similar they are. Gladius would be the place Gods, angels, and demons can fight each other without penalties. Ares made her his wife, and the two ruled this realm together. Because of this, she is officially called a Goddess. The angel everyone resented turned into someone they respected. Remia does not work on the side of good or bad. She does not care as long as war and blood is involved. Because of this, she is seen as a wild card, and a true ally to none. She fought against Atlas' team, Typhon, Echidna and the dragon gods. However she has betrayed her kin on numerous occasions. The only reason she helped fight against threats like Typhon, Atlas, and Zaros, was because she feared if they succeeded, there would no longer be war. As long as everyone is aware of this fact, they can use her to help fight against multiversal threats. Whenever peace was finally upholding, she took it upon herself to find some way to bring war and chaos back. This lead to her being defeated and captured by Aria. Aria spared the archangel, and she was banished to tartarus. Ares was against her recent act that caused her to be locked up, so he was not held accountable despite being his wife. She spends her time being tortured for eternity. Aria sent her here because she knew Remia was a masochist. She is the only being in creation that can get tortured and get off on it. Her realm was still lead by Ares, but he no longer had his beautiful archangel by his side. Upon the old multiverse being freed from it's shackles and abandoned, Remia was freed from her eternal torment by Ares. Although she did enjoy pain, she was furious that he had not come for her sooner. She wanted to see the events that unfolded that lead to the end of the multiverse but she felt he robbed her from that. Ares told his former wife that she had gone out of control even for a goddess of war. He told her she needed to be punished for her actions. She knew deep down he was right. Remia was a monster. She takes the lives from others for her own enjoyment. She felt both sad and angry at the same time. She asked where Lucifer was, but his answer destroyed her. He told her Lucifer abandoned the multiverse and left her behind. As cold as the archangel was, she adored her big sister. Ares felt the sadness in her voice and tried to comfort her with words. Remia tried to speak to her sister telepathically but she did not pick up. As Lucifer was no where near that multiverse anymore. Ares abandoned her as he felt she was too far gone. He just wanted to free her and say his last goodbye. Her Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SYBi-F0ucTs First 37 seconds Divinity Level Remia has a divinity level of 7,800,000. Later on it reaches as high as 100,000,000. Personal Statistics Likes: Chinese food, drinking vodka, powerful people, death, war, fighting, BDSM, Sex, killing, pain, domination and submission, serial killers, destruction, chaos, strife Dislikes: Weak people or beings, apocalyptic threats, peace, prayers, weed, sensitive people or beings, demons Hobbies: Training: As someone who enjoys fighting more than anything, she regularly spends her time training in heaven. Hunting: She loves to hunt down stray demons and rogue angels and murder them in ruthless manners. Genocide/Causing war: She likes to commit massive human atrocities as death turns her on. Fighting: She likes to challenge powerful foes to the death, even powerful deities. Hosting: In Gladius she hosts fights for everyone to watch Appearance Her human guises usually consist of beautiful women with blonde hair. She never shows up in her true form as she does not like human attention. Her true form is a beautiful blonde haired woman with 6 white angel wings on her back. What she wears always changes. |-|Personality= She has an bizarre obsession with fighting, bloodshed, and war. She is seen as the angel counterpart to ares. She is both a sadist and a masochist. To the point where she wouldn't even mind if she was killed in battle. Kill or be killed, she is fine with either. She get's aroused whenever she takes someone's life, or when someone shows they have true intentions to take her life. As such she is willing to fight anything, anywhere, and anytime. She takes the lives of innocents, criminals, demons, gods, and even her own kin. She is the only angel the devil herself actually likes. She enjoys a great fight over all else. She falls for Ares because they are just alike, and the fact Ares is not afraid to hit a girl. She has grown quite strong due to her fights with numerous beings. She loves fighting more than anything, as such she created a realm for it. A place where beings can settle disputes without punishment. She despises the weak, as she kills them on the spot when they show it. Ares fears her masochism will get her killed in a fight one day. However she get's aroused by that mere thought. Someone dominating her and stripping her life away. She is not bad in terms of multiversal threats, but rather, an unpredictable beauty. She can be ally or foe. And it's all in the name of war. Remia does enjoy harmless forms of Chaos, but normally anything that involves destruction and genocide are her favorite types of Chaos. She loves watching stuff get destroyed or murdered. If she see's harmless chaos such as pranks she merely chuckles. She finds lower chaos funny, but true chaos is what get's her horny. Whenever someone gives off the impression they want to murder her she goes into "Kill" or be "Killed" mode. Meaning those are the only things on her mind. Being a lover of fighting, she would rather she get dominated despite going all out completely. Remia has an odd relationship with her older sister Lucifer. She loves her big sister deeply, to the point where she would do anything she says. There are some limitations, as if Lucifer told her to kill herself she would rather Lucifer do it in an all out fight. Lucifer also cares for her deeply and treats Remia like a baby sister. As such Lucifer was willing to fight Lilith if she ever tried to actually kill her sister. Remia was devastated upon hearing that her sister had left her when she finally escaped Tartarus. She has a wicked fantasy with her sister as well. She want's to one day fight her to the death, while hoping she loses despite going all out. Lucifer is aware of this fact so she can convince Remia to do anything because of her wicked Fantasies. She and Lucifer don't want anyone else to kill each other. They want to do it themselves. They both rather prefer they can kill each other over and over again which is why Lucifer want's to find a capable healer so she can fight her without ending her life for good. But Lucifer is still willing to do it. Even though Remia knows she would lose she does not care. This is because she likes Lucifer more than herself. And she would rather submit to her in the end. Despite all of this though, she does not kill anything she sees. Does she want to? Yes. She has control. Even when Lucifer gave her an orgasm with mere words she did not attack her. However, in fights, she can become too excited and attack anything she does see. In this case you have to calm her down by not wanting to fight, or giving her a hard head injury will knock her back to normal. Or with time it will go away on it's own. |-|Relationships= Azura Remia admires the strength of her creator. She does not care for her in a loving way such as she does with Lucifer and Ares. She sees Azura as a challenge that can be overcome. She knows she cannot defeat Azura due to the sole fact that she can create beings more powerful than Remia, but also she has been humbled by her strength before due to challenging her. To say the least she was defeated very easily. This gave her an orgasm. She fantasizes fighting her all the time. She hopes to one day get stronger and kill her at the end of time. Generally she follows Azura's orders, and less so the will of Heaven itself. However, due to her absence, she just does her own thing. Not following the rules of heaven's next head Michael, much at all. Azura also does not care about Remia in a loving way. Rather, just a favorite creation due to how psychotic and chaotic she is. Because Azura is the same way. She sent her to Heaven with the divine light whenever she was defeated by Lilith. However that was the only time Azura went out of her way for another angel, making Lucifer angry. Lucifer Lucifer and Remia have a loving relationship. Lucifer refers to her as "baby sister", and Remia refers to her as "big sister". The two have a relationship that can only be interpreted as fucked up. As they both want to kill each other out of love. And they seem to be 100% okay with the idea. Remia has high respect for her older sister due to fighting her many times and getting her ass kicked. She respects the power of her legs especially. Since Lucifer is the best fighter with her legs in the entire omniverse. She is willing to do anything for her older sister, except kill herself. Cause she rather Lucifer do it herself, which she is fine with as long as she gives it her all. Even though Lucifer knows this, she does not command her much at all. Only minor favors. She knows Remia does not care for heaven, which is among the many things she loves about her. She's just in it for the fighting. Remia insisted she would even join hell with her older sister but Lucifer felt it was better for her to stay with Heaven. She does not use her at all. The two also won't allow someone else to kill one of the other, as they want it to it themselves eventually. Lucifer was willing to fight Lilith to the death for almost finishing her sister after knocking her out. Remia does indeed love her in a lover type of way despite being sisters. However Lucifer does not. Mainly as an older sister. Ares Ares is another Remia loves on an actual level. She always fantasized about meeting and fighting him, and when they did they fell in love almost immediately. Each hearing tales of how the other person is. In fact, when Ares invaded heaven along with Artemis, he mainly joined to fight her but she was not in Heaven during the time. The two looked like lovebirds when they did managed to fight when he heard of Gladius and went there. Remia loves how dominating he is, as it reminds her of Lucifer as well as Azura. She loves the fact he is not willing to hold back when he hits her. which again reminds her of Lucifer. Indicating she may also love her in the same way despite being sisters. The two share many qualities, one being the love for fighting and war. As such Ares is one she can fight with all the time. Which they do extensively. The two also do other things such as sexual intercourse, something they love almost as much as fighting. Which she is usually the rebel turned sub. Lilith Lilith is someone Remia respected due to being rumored to be as strong as Lucifer or even stronger. She enjoyed their fight so much, she got bloodlusted, however Lilith knocked her back to her senses. When the fight was over, she grew her respect for the demon even more. Saying it felt like fighting Lucifer. She also loved her ruthlessness. As she was going to kill her even though she did not need to deal the finishing blow. Just because Lilith wanted to. However she was stopped by Lucifer. Lilith does not think much of her on the other hand, just someone that needs to be put in their place or killed. She grew a love for her even more when she heard she tore Lucifer's wings off and overthrew her. Saying she wouldn't mind working under someone like that for awhile. Even though she wants to kill her. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | 2-A Name: Remia, Sensō otome (New Title), Archangel of Strength, Angel of War, Gladiator Angel, Battled Winged Goddess, Wife of Ares, God Origin: God Genesis Gender: Female Age: Trillions of years old, but is beyond time Classification: Archangel, Royal Class Angel, Goddess, Transcendent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Angel Physiology, Divinity Energy, Speed Mode (She can cover herself in light energy and propel herself at speeds much higher than her normal state), Speed Strike (Remia can move at insane speeds and deliver a power strike on targets. Enough to knock those on her level out cold or give them serious injuries), Statistics Amplification (Using her Grace, she increases in strength gradually with each successful hit), Mentifery (Being an archangel, she has the ability to make her thoughts become a reality. She has created an infinite void as well as her own realm with just her mind), Life Manipulation (Being an archangel, she has complete control over the life forces of others), Soul Manipulation (She can create, alter, and destroy souls), Non-Physical Interaction, Angelic Light Manipulation (Special archangel light, much more powerful than the abilities of someone with simple light magic), Elemental Manipulation (Remia can control earth, fire, air, water, ice, earth, magma, and electricity almost without limit), Flight (She can fly without using her wings. Whenever she does she gains much more speed and mobility), Matter Manipulation (Quantum level), Dream Manipulation (She can manipulate dream realms in it's entirety. Being able to even kill beings there), Power Nullification (She can easily nullify the powers of lesser beings even if they have resistance), Curse Manipulation (She can inflict lesser beings with a curse of any kind of her imagination and choosing), Power Bestowal (Like God and Lucifer, she has the ability of creating beings and giving them special powers), Magic (She has control of the primordial magical forces allowing her to be able to use magic on a level that surpasses all mages) Mind Manipulation (Like all gods, demons, and archangels, Remia can alter minds to whatever degree. However this is limited to lesser beings except the ability to create illusions in the minds of others), Biological Manipulation, Astral Manipulation (She has complete control over astral realms), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, and 10), Telekinesis (She can move things with her mind. She was even able to throw stars with her level of telekinesis), Law Manipulation (Being an archangel, she can change laws, destroy laws, and create laws unless it goes again the will of a higher being), Conceptual Manipulation (She can change, create, or destroy concepts), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2. She can change the entire space time continuum of universes and even a multiverse), Time Manipulation (She can rewind time, stop time, and go forward in time as much as she wants), Dimensional Travel (She can travel throughout dimensions by creating rifts in reality, teleporting, or creating portals), Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (She can create barriers out of almost anything she wants. From elemental, existence erasure, dimensional to pure telekinetic), Attack Reflection (She can deflect attacks her wings and other magical spells), Creation (She can create almost anything she wants out of nothing), Pocket Reality Manipulation, (She has created an infinite void with a snap of her fingers), Fate Manipulation (Lesser beings), Probability Manipulation, Existence Erasure (She can erase beings from existence with her thoughts. For more powerful beings she has abilities that erase them from existence), Void Manipulation (Has control over primordial nothingness that fills the void. She also created an infinite void with a finger snap), Healing (She can heal injuries of even lost limbs to others), Sword and Staff Expert, Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Cosmic Awareness (Can sense beings from beyond the universe she is currently in), Acausality (Type 4), Regeneration (High-Godly) Resistance to Reality Warping (Due to her complex nature, she is resistant to the effects of reality warping unless a higher being decrees it), Matter Manipulation (High resistance, unless a by a higher being), Time Manipulation (Due to her complex nature, stopping time does not make her immobile. She is not affected by the effects of the past and future), Power Nullification (In order for someone to be able to nullify her powers, they would have to be infinitely superior to her), Mind Manipulation (She is resistant to all forms of mind manipulation except illusions) | Everything as before but to a far higher degree Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (She is stronger than Gabriel, but weaker than Lilith, Lucifer, and Michael) | Multiverse level+ (Comparable to high class deities like Ares, Athena, Thor, Hel, Archon Michael and Loki. Can easily destroy multiverses that can contain infinite possibilities within them) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Faster than Lucifer, Michael, Lilith, and Gabriel) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Universal | Universal Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Tanked attacks from Lilith) | Multiversal level+ Stamina: Godlike. She does not tire at all during any of her fights. The only time she was out of breath was when she almost got killed by a powerful attack. She has fought Ares thousands of times. Range: Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Supergenius. All angel, demons, and gods have intelligence far superior humans. The only exception being Ivy. She has trillions of years of knowledge, but it usually doesn't get to show because of her personality. In terms of fighting, she is also extremely knowledgeable in this field. She had fighting experience against almost any fighting style and weapon, making her an extreme threat to take on even if one is a God. Weaknesses: Arrogance and lust. She is willing to take on anyone, at anytime, and anywhere regardless if they are clearly stronger than she is. Not out of stupidity, but just complete excitement and lust. Sealing. Angel weapons. Remia is vulnerable to the weapons that are stored in heaven as well as ones designed to kill angels. God Weapons. She is vulnerable to powerful godlike weapons such as Gungnir, Excalibur and the spear of Longinus | None Notable Key: Beginning of series | Middle and End of series Fighting Style: Remia normally summons light swords when she engages in close range. She has a fancy fighting style doing spins and outmaneuvers to dodge and evade attacks. Her movements are mixed with parkour, and taekwondo. She often does back flips, butterfly twists, 360, 540, and 720 kicks. She is also skilled in wingchun and wushu kung fu. She has so much versatility and so much skilled her fighting skills are among the highest in the multiverse. She is capable of fighting with a staff on a level almost comparable to Sheia. Her kicking skill is on par with Lucifer's Notable Attacks/Techniques: Strength: With each successful strike, Remia is capable of increasing her divinity level. Making her gradually grow stronger until she overwhelms the target. This power is reset by damaging her wings. Hermaeus Dragon: She puts two palms forward in a kamehameha like gesture and shoots out a light dragon out of her palm. This has ruptured through complex universes. Immortal Hydra: She summons a light hydra from behind her for protection. The Hydra will deflect all attacks that come her way, and any heads destroyed will regen. The Hydra can also shoot powerful beams of light that can pierce through even the greatest of barriers. Dimension Cross: She does a swipe in the air and opens a rift in reality. This can also BFR powerful attacks coming her way. Light Shower: Remia puts her hand up, and powerful beams of light rain down from the sky onto a target. This is capable of destroying someone's entire body, or piercing them, and having them trapped into the ground. Holy Lance: Remia can form a light lance in her hand. She throws it with great accuracy, and upon contact she can destroy a very large area depending on the force it is charged with and thrown with. Dual Holy Lance: Remia forms two lances in her hands this time. She uses the one in her right hand as a distraction by having it explode prematurely near the target. Damaging, stunning, and blinding them. While the one in her left is thrown with even more force than the right, she aims for the head, insta killing them. Meteor: She can summon a meteor and have it crash down on a target. Epsilon Eruption: Remia makes light beams erupt from the ground. These light beam pillars will burn the target away into nothingness if they make contact. They will constantly erupt from under the target. She uses this as a finish, test, or a distraction. Light Flash: She covers herself in holy aura, she flies at speeds far superior to her normal speed and attacks the target with tremendous force. She either uses her light swords, or her kicks to do the attack. Fire eruption: She can expel a huge amount of flame energy from her body, and have it completely burn away everything in a city wide radius. Incineration: She can point at a target and cause them to catch fire. Only used on lesser beings. Flame Barrage: She snaps her fingers, and flaming balls of fire rain down from the sky. They can complete destroy a planet's surface. God-Infernal Ignia: This is her most powerful attack. Her wings become wings of complete fire. She puts her finger in the sky and charge up in light and fire energy. She does a downward slash and whatever is lined up with her finger is cut in half by flaming light. This can cleave an entire complex multiverse in half. Light Aura Conversion: She covers the target in light aura. She then is able to hold them in place with her hand, or fling them around all over the place. Begone: She explodes in powerful light energy, instantly blowing away anything around her. The force is enough to send someone back to the ends of the universe. Elemental Serpents: She claps her hands together, balls of water, fire, lightning, Light, Earth, and Air form around her. She then points at the target, they each become extremely large serpents and fly towards the target. They hone in on the targets, and can quickly turn when dodged. Halberd of Extinction: She summons an extremely large Halbred of pure white light behind her from a portal. She uses telekinesis to aim the halbred. She launches it at the target, whatever makes contact with the halbred is erased from existence. The speed of the halbred outclasses even her own speed, which is among the highest. Meaning that the only thing they see, is her gesturing the halbred to fly toward them, before they are instantly pierced and erased. Heaven's 13 legion Defense: Remia puts out a large golden shield in front of her. The shield is as big as an entire mountain. When a person or attack makes contact with the shield, it blows it/Them away. It reflects almost all things. She can use this as she thinks of an plan while the shield protects her from harm. Chain Flip: Whenever an opponent can attack her in close range she uses this ability. She dodges a melee or ranged attack by doing a backflip. As she is in the process of finishing the backflip, a chain appears on her leg, connecting to the target's neck. She flips with insane force, throwing them over her, and slamming their head into the ground. Frenzy Kicks: From a distance, she does a series of fancy kicks, breakdances, and other tricking moves. Each kick, sends out a blade of energy that is capable of slicing a target in half. She mixes her martial arts up to throw them off. Double Palm Force: When someone appears behind her attempting to hit her, she can dodge, and hit them in the stomach and chest with her palms. A light blast is used when they make contact, either obliterating the target or pushing them away. Field of Misery: She stomps her foot, shaking the entire surface of a planet, throwing someone off balance. Light swords erupt from all over the ground. Piercing Divine Beams: Light beams that are insanely compressed, are shot out her fingers. These beams can pierce the greatest of defenses. Grand Smite: She charges up in holy light energy, and points her arm at a target and unleashes a powerful blast. The light explosion is so powerful and bright, it can temporarily blind an entire universe. If a human saw it, they are permanently blind. Rejuvenate: She puts her hand on her chest, and a glow takes over her body in a flash. Her strength is increased by two times. God-Infernal Volcania: She grabs her shoulders and body is covered in a mixture of light and flame aura. She shoots out flaming light balls from every direction. God-Atmospheric Gustia: She snaps her fingers and points at the target. A universal sized hurricane forms over them. Whatever is inside get's sucked up into the center and torn to shreds. Illuminate True Thrust: With either her feet, fists, or swords, she can do a thrust attack where light shoots out at the target instantly. This is her fastest attack. Illuminate Staff: She summons an extremely powerful golden staff. She spins it around to deflect a barrage of attacks, ranged or melee. Universe Destroyer Ball: Remia flicks a ball of energy at the target. If it is dodged, she can detonate it, the explosion covers an entire universe. If they get hit directly by the ball, the damage is magnified by 1000. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 2 Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Goddesses Category:Gods Category:Fallen Angels Category:Angels Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Curse Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Astral Users Category:Dream Users Category:Serial Killers Category:Tier 1 Category:Probability Users Category:Combat Gods Category:Sadists Category:Weapon Creation Users